PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The overarching theme of this new Center without Walls (CWOW) proposal entitled ?Identifying genes and pathways that impact tau toxicity in FTD? is to discover novel genetic modifiers of tauopathy to provide unique insight into disease mechanisms, as well as to develop and validate an innovative approach to measure tau burden in patients using plasma samples. Core A will facilitate these goals by providing scientific and fiscal oversight and promoting the Center's scientific governance strategy to ensure the synergy and integration of each core and project. Core A will be responsible for managing fiscal responsibilities for the Center, ensuring ethical and responsible conduct of research, providing scientific direction and accountability, and reporting progress to the NIH and to the public. In order to ensure the success of this research proposal, Core A will also leverage Mayo Clinic resources to foster a multidisciplinary and cross-institutional program that advances research, generates valuable biological resources, and promotes education and resource sharing with the field. Core A will avail itself of Mayo Clinic institutional resources on behalf of the Center for administrative assistance with grants administration and aspects of human subject research, as well as coordinate and leverage the institutional resources at the other sites, including the various relationships and memberships the project and core leaders have with many external organizations and consortia. To accomplish these goals, Core A will pursue the following specific aims. Specific Aim 1: Provide administrative structure and fiscal oversight for the CWOW. Specific Aim 2: Assume responsibility for the quality control of the Center's activities by ensuring responsible conduct of research. Specific Aim 3: Promote the scientific direction and integration of the Center components by organizing regular Executive Steering Committee meetings and overseeing external collaborations that support the Center cores and projects. Specific Aim 4: Establish an External Advisory Committee and report progress to the NIH. Specific Aim 5: Establish and maintain the Center website. Specific Aim 6: Promote education on FTLD and related tauopathies, and encourage CWOW investigators to participate in patient and caregiver support groups.